


Corde sensible.

by Yzanmyo (YzanmyoLilicatAll)



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/pseuds/Yzanmyo
Summary: Itachi est un très jeune retraité oisif qui ne voit sa quiétude troublée que par un certain souffleur de bulles. Mais quand celui-ci est là, les corps et les esprits s’échauffent drastiquement.





	Corde sensible.

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto. Les idées et tout le reste sont de moi.   
> Warning : Du Yaoi, du lemon, du citron. Âmes sensibles s’abstenir. Beaucoup de sexe, vous êtes prévenus !

Les ombres de la nuit envahissaient le parc silencieux entourant l’immense demeure. Sur les tuiles sombres des nombreux toits qui la composaient, quelques gouttes de pluies glissaient encore, derniers vestiges d’une averse passagère. Certains shojis donnant sur la galerie extérieure qui entourait toute la battisse étaient illuminés, immenses écrans d’un blanc crémeux divisés en rectangles réguliers par des montants de bois. Les éclats de lumière intérieure donnaient vie aux silhouettes projetées en ombres chinoises sur les paravents mobiles.

Neji soupira tout en s’essuyant le front. Reprenant son balai en main, il brossa énergiquement le sol de la cuisine. Le parquet vieilli n’était pas vraiment sale, mais le jeune homme avait besoin de se rendre utile. Il s’interdit de tourner une nouvelle fois la tête vers l’évier devant lequel officiait Haku, plongé dans sa vaisselle. Celui-ci fredonnait avec entrain tout en lavant verres, couverts, plats et assiettes, les notes chantonnées brisant agréablement le silence.

De dos, la frêle silhouette d’Haku poussait encore plus à la méprise, ses courbes graciles passant aisément pour celles d’une femme même s’il était un homme. Et sa tenue n’arrangeait rien et même renforçait son allure androgyne. Neji se concentra sur ses coups de balai, ramassant la poussière et quelques miettes autour de la grande table qui avait servi à préparer le repas, tentant tant bien que mal de chasser de son esprit la vision aguicheuse du jeune plongeur devant son évier.

Sanglé dans un élégant tablier blanc, le jeune homme ne portait que des sous-vêtements, de la lingerie féminine d’un rose pâle transparent. Un corset ceignait sa taille fine, une culotte bordée de dentelle mettait en valeur ses petites fesses parfaitement rondes et un porte-jarretelle retenait les bas assortis qui gainaient ses jambes élancées. Haku était un attentat aphrodisiaque constant à la pudeur, ne portant que ce genre de tenues affriolantes qu’il cachait parfois sous un yukata tout aussi rose quand la situation l’exigeait.

L’arrivée de Nagato dans la pièce attira l’attention de Neji. Le nouveau venu aux cheveux rouge sang amenait dans ses bras un nouveau voyage de vaisselle sale qu’il déposa dans l’eau mousseuse de l’évier, non sans se coller opportunément au bel éphèbe qui se tenait devant. La voix flûtée d’Haku s’éleva dans la pièce.  
\- Est-ce qu’il y en a d’autre ? demanda celui-ci avec candeur.  
\- Non, tout est là cette fois, lui répondit Nagato d’une voix tendre tout en moulant son corps au sien.

Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille fine de celui qu’il aimait et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Nagato fut heureux de constater qu’Haku rougissait à vitesse grand V, ce qui ne le rendit que plus adorable encore à ses yeux.  
\- Je t’aime, lui chuchota-t-il à l’oreille tout en se penchant vers lui.  
\- Moi aussi, je t’aime… mais je voudrais vraiment finir la vaisselle, lui répondit son amoureux dans un murmure guilleret.

Haku jeta un coup d’œil rapide à Neji qui leur tournait le dos, tout à son balayage. Les mains de son partenaire caressèrent ses flancs avant de remonter vers sa poitrine. Les paumes chaudes passèrent sur les deux bosses que formaient ses tétons sous le tablier et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand elles s’y attardèrent en de savantes caresses.  
\- N-Nagato-kun, tenta-t-il.  
Mais sa voix chevrotante était loin d’être convaincante. Et en vérité, il était plus que ravi d’éveiller ainsi le désir de son homme.  
\- Comment veux-tu que je te résiste, lui rétorqua d’ailleurs celui-ci en relevant son menton pour dérober ses lèvres.

Sai rajusta sa livrée de majordome tout en entrant dans la cuisine. Déposant son plateau vide sur la grande table qui occupait le centre de la pièce, son regard passa rapidement sur le couple qui roucoulait près de l’évier avant de se tourner vers Neji. La mine renfrognée de son amant ne lui dit rien qui vaille et il se porta à sa rencontre.  
\- Tu as fini ? lui jeta son compagnon, une pointe de morgue perçant dans sa voix atone.  
\- Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Neji remisa rapidement son balai et jeta le contenu de sa pelle dans la poubelle tout en évitant soigneusement le couple enlacé. A grands pas énergiques, il rejoignit Sai qui était resté planté comme un piquet au milieu de la pièce sans comprendre son manège et il lui empoigna le bras tout en l’entraînant avec lui.  
\- Allons nous coucher. Je suis fatigué, lança-t-il.  
Quittant la pièce tout en tirant son compagnon à sa suite, il fut arrêté dans sa fuite effrénée vers les quartiers de l’immense demeure réservés aux domestiques.

\- Pourquoi tu es en colère ? demanda Sai tout en enveloppant son compagnon dans ses bras après avoir stoppé ses grandes enjambées rageuses.  
\- Je ne suis pas en colère, marmonna Neji, essayant de se détendre dans l’étreinte de celui qu’il aimait.  
\- Ce n’est pourtant pas l’impression que tu donne. Tu es sûr ? reprit le majordome.  
Laissant son dos reposer contre le torse de son compagnon, Neji posa ses mains sur les bras qui l’étreignaient tendrement et les caressa. Il soupira avant de répondre :  
\- Oui, je suis juste énervé.

Sai enlaça plus étroitement son amant, glissant son visage tout contre le sien. Il le serra fort contre lui et le garda prisonnier de longues secondes avant de s’écarter un peu tout en cherchant son regard. Le visage lisse de Neji s’empourpra légèrement et il ne put soutenir les pupilles candides braquées sur lui. Comme s’il avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, Sai plongea en-dessous de sa ceinture l’une de ses mains posées sur sa taille.  
\- Tu mens. Tu n’es pas en colère, tu es excité ! statua-t-il tout sourire.

Neji se dégagea de l’emprise de son partenaire et posa brusquement ses deux mains sur la bouche de celui-ci tout en fronçant les sourcils, gêné.  
\- Combien de fois il faudra que je t’explique qu’il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas, gronda-t-il.  
Mais il était bien peu crédible, ses pommettes et le haut de ses oreilles rouges de honte. Sai le reprit dans ses bras et embrassa ses paumes avant de les emprisonner dans l’une de ses mains. Il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Neji puis sous l’une de ses oreilles.  
\- Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de mal à ça. Moi aussi, j’ai envie de toi. souffla-t-il.

Sous leurs pantalons respectifs, leurs érections naissantes frottèrent souplement l’une contre l’autre. Neji détourna la tête et repoussa doucement les assauts de son amant.  
\- Ne restons pas ici, souffla-t-il.  
Se tenant par la main, ils reprirent leur marche vers leurs chambres, Sai passant son bras autour de la taille de Neji tout en continuant à lui expliquer qu’il ne voyait vraiment pas où était le mal. Les répliques de Neji se perdirent dans le long couloir dans lequel ils marchaient côte à côte, insensibles au décor japonisant traditionnel et luxueux qui les entouraient.

Dans la cuisine, le gémissement timide d’Haku retentit. Nagato, subjugué, dévora un peu plus sa gorge pâle, ses mains massant pleinement les pectoraux du jeune homme qui se tendait contre lui sur la pointe des pieds, ses doigts agrippés au rebord de l’évier.  
\- N-Nagato-kun… Ce n’est pas… Ce n’est pas convenable… souffla sa victime.  
\- Mais tu sais très bien que ça ne dérange personne, contra-t-il tout en refermant ses phalanges sur les deux bulbes de plus en plus prononcés qui transparaissaient à travers le tablier.

Posant précipitamment une main sur sa bouche, Haku étouffa tant bien que mal le gémissement indécent qui montait dans sa gorge. Fermant les yeux, il savoura les sensations électrisantes qui le parcouraient. Oui, il savait que cela ne dérangeait personne. Mais, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être taraudé par une pointe de vertu, tout en étant encore plus excité par le fait d’être surpris dans une situation aussi obscène. Il se retint à grand peine de quémander plus de caresses à son amant. Le désir brûlait déjà en lui comme une torche.

Glissant ses mains sous le tablier, Nagato reprit possession des mamelons de son compagnon, les titillant à qui mieux mieux tout en s’abreuvant de ses réactions noyées de plaisir. Il ne put s’empêcher de constater à haute voix tout en léchant son oreille :  
\- Tes tétons sont déjà si durs. Regarde comme ils pointent…  
\- Ahnnn… N-Nagato… se pâma son amant entre ses bras.  
\- Je suis sûr qu’en bas, c’est tout aussi dur, murmura-t-il.  
Frissonnant des pieds à la tête, Haku laissa échapper un gémissement guttural, parfaitement conscient du sexe tout aussi érigé que le sien qui se pressait contre ses fesses sous le kimono de son amoureux.

-oOo- 

Par le shoji entrouvert donnant sur la galerie extérieure, une brise fraîche s’engouffrait dans la pièce, faisant virevolter la fumée qui s’élevait de la longue et mince pipe ouvragée coincée entre les lèvres de son possesseur. L’homme confortablement installé sur les tatamis qui recouvraient le sol se versa un peu plus du saké laissé à sa disposition sur la table basse proche de lui. Le courant d’air frais souleva les mèches brunes qui encadraient son visage. Il tendit le cou et souffla vers le plafond la fumée qui s’accumulait dans ses poumons, ses orbes sombres se posant avec paresse sur ce qui l’entourait.

A trente ans à peine, il était déjà retraité, songea-t-il, cette pensée lui arrachant un profond soupir désabusé. Après plus de dix ans de bons et loyaux services au sein des forces spéciales, il avait été mis au vert, ce qui n’était pas sans lui déplaire. Brouillé avec sa famille qu’il avait lui-même dénoncé à la police quand il avait découvert leurs nombreux petits trafics peu glorieux dans l’ombre de la loi, il n’avait que quelques contacts de loin en loin avec son frère cadet. Quand à sa petite amie, si elle avait tenu le coup alors qu’il n’était jamais là, ça avait été un miracle.

Pas vraiment dupe, il se doutait bien qu’elle l’avait probablement trompé pendant ses nombreuses absences dues à ses missions au sein des forces spéciales. Un jour au Liban, trois mois plus tard parachuté en Afrique, deux semaines après il était infiltré dans un autre pays… Et ça ne s’était jamais arrêté pendant ces dix années… Elle était restée à ses côtés malgré tout, prête à l’épouser. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle découvre qu’une vilaine blessure récoltée lors de ses escapades secrètes pour le salut du pays et de Konoha l’avait rendu stérile. 

Partir sans arrêt en mission top secrète aux quatre coins du globe lui avait permis de fuir une famille trop envahissante et trop complexe à gérer, ça lui avait aussi coûté la capacité d’en fonder une à son tour. Il ne s’était jamais projeté dans le rôle de père, jusqu’à ce qu’il apprenne qu’il ne pourrait plus en devenir un. Mais ça ne l’avait pas empêché de reprendre du service pour autant et de continuer à œuvrer dans les forces spéciales. Sa petite amie l’avait quitté à ce moment là et il avait froidement archivé les quelques souvenirs des années passées ensemble dans une boite à chaussure.

Grâce à l’argent qu’il avait mis de côté pendant toutes ces années et qu’il avait fait fructifier entre deux missions, il avait acheté cette demeure. Bien trop grande pour lui et se refusant à un quotidien rempli de tâches ménagères, il avait engagé des domestiques qui formaient sa propre famille : une famille peu ordinaire faite de gens aussi seuls que lui et aux passés tout aussi troubles que le sien. Aujourd’hui, il n’attendait plus rien de la vie à part cette retraite tranquille en marge du monde. Il était fatigué de se fondre dans la société et d’en respecter les codes rigides.

Ses principes et ses valeurs candides s’étaient émoussés au fil de ses missions. Il voulait protéger son pays, sa ville, sa famille des dangers tapis dans l’ombre du monde; servir une grande cause et la défendre… Et il l’avait fait, tenant droit dans ses bottes, se raccrochant à ses convictions à chaque fois qu’il se salissait un peu plus les mains. Récupérer des informations sensibles par tous les biais possibles, devenir le meilleur ami d’un ennemi avant de le poignarder dans le dos pendant son sommeil,... 

Ses nombreuses missions dont certaines sous couvertures lui avaient permis de se découvrir et de constater que le bonheur pouvait être fait de choses simples et auprès de personnes de n’importe quel genre. Avec ironie, il s’était entêté à croire qu’un jour il pourrait reprendre sa place au sein de son clan, qu’il se marierait et aurait des enfants… Après cette blessure là, il avait continué à s’accrocher à ce rêve, l’adoption se présentant comme la meilleure solution.

Aujourd’hui, il avait digéré toutes ses désillusions, sa fortune lui permettant de vivre comme bon lui semblait : seul ou presque, et sans enfants. Tapotant le foyer de sa pipe élégante qui se vida dans la petite coupelle dorée prévue à cet effet, il la remplit à nouveau de tabac, craquant ensuite une allumette pour continuer à fumer. Il n’avait jamais vraiment été heureux dans sa vie jusque là. Pourtant, depuis ces six derniers mois, il s’amusait beaucoup.

Trouver la maison, l’acheter et la meubler l’avait beaucoup occupé. Vider son casier dans les vestiaires réservés à son unité ne lui avait pas provoqué le moindre pincement au cœur, encore moins emballer ses affaires et rendre les clefs du petit appartement qu’il louait. Trouver ensuite des gens de confiance pour l’entourer et gérer sa toute nouvelle maison avait été un véritable parcours du combattant, jusqu’à ce qu’il rassemble peu à peu, l’une après l’autre, les perles qui s’occuperaient de son quotidien. Sans le savoir, il avait même joué les marieuses, des couples se formant parmi ses employés.

Mais le plus savoureux était le délicat diamant brut sur lequel il était tombé et qu’il polissait peu à peu. A chacune de ses visites, il s’abandonnait un peu plus à lui et se laissait apprivoiser. Pourtant, il l’inquiétait beaucoup. L’artiste saltimbanque menait une vie de bohème, se promenant d’une ville à l’autre, voyageant au gré de ses envies et n’ayant peur de rien, vivant au jour le jour. Un soir d’orage, il était entré dans sa vie, et depuis il y faisait des apparitions de plus en plus prolongées, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Itachi était un homme particulièrement intelligent et patient, aussi il attendait. Il attendait tranquillement chacune de ses visites. Son amant surgissait n’importe quand et repartait quand bon lui semblait, et il serait bien mal venu de sa part de tenter de le retenir. L’artiste jetait un éclat nouveau sur ses jours de jeune retraité désœuvré vivant de ses rentes. Les quatre mois qui s’étaient écoulés depuis sa première venue avaient été rythmés par ses visites aléatoires. Viendrait-il ce soir, demain ou bien la semaine prochaine, allez savoir… Une chose était sûre, Itachi s’était entiché de lui.

Bien trop intelligent et même surdoué, Itachi savait analyser les signes. Il l’aimait, du plus profond de son cœur… Et ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour lui. Mangeait-il à sa faim ? Ne ferait-il pas une mauvaise rencontre au détour d’un chemin ? Dormait-il ce soir à l’abri de la pluie et de la fraîcheur printanière ? Gagnait-il suffisamment d’argent pour subvenir à ses besoins ? Peu matérialiste, le jeune homme solitaire et bohème se contentait de peu et vivait sans lendemains.

Autant dire qu’il était aux antipodes de lui-même, lui qui avait toujours élaboré mille et unes stratégies et prévoyait les choses jusque dans les moindres détails, envisageant tout ce qui était possible... Si Itachi avait toujours trois coups d’avance, son amant ne planifiait jamais plus loin que le bout de son nez. Un demi-sourire tendre se forma au coin de ses lèvres. Les opposés s’attiraient, ça n’avait jamais été aussi vrai… Son amant était un chat, un chat qui chérissait sa liberté tout en savourant de pouvoir se prélasser de temps à autre dans une tanière confortable, refusant d’envisager tout avenir stable même s’il avait la vie devant lui.

Le chuintement discret d’un shoji dans sa glissière sortit Itachi de ses pensées. Agenouillé sur la galerie extérieure, une silhouette recourbée qu’il reconnaîtrait entre mille releva son visage vers lui.  
\- Uchiwa-san... vous n’êtes pas encore couché.  
\- Utakata…  
L’artiste se glissa souplement dans la pièce sans même prendre la peine de refermer derrière lui. Ses pupilles noisettes aux reflets dorés plongèrent dans les orbes sombres de son vis-à-vis.

Spontanément, Itachi ouvrit les bras au plus précieux de ses trésors qui vint se lover contre lui comme un fauve échaudé par le mauvais temps.  
\- J’avais prévu de venir demain soir, mais je n’ai pas pu attendre, lui expliqua son amant.  
\- J’en suis heureux, répondit Itachi tout en glissant une main câline sur la joue du jeune homme.  
Le saltimbanque ploya lentement sa nuque en arrière, sa figure révélée par la lumière, et Itachi l’embrassa, prenant promptement possession de ses lèvres et de sa bouche.

Un frisson possessif parcourut l’échine du maître des lieux. Il entrevoyait déjà toutes les délicieuses tortures qu’il ferait subir à son partenaire. Itachi était loin d’être un amant ordinaire. Il ne savait plus se contenter de bref accouplements aussi courts que fades et communs. La flamme passionnelle de son amour pour l’être sublime venu le visiter ce soir se traduisait par de longues étreintes sulfureuses où celui-ci devenait invariablement son captif, prisonnier de ses jeux érotiques bien loin d’être chastes et innocents. Les cordes, les sangles et le cuir seyaient à merveille à la peau de porcelaine de son partenaire et traduisaient bien plus que des mots son désir de le retenir à ses côtés.

Au cours de ses nombreuses années de bons et loyaux services, Itachi avait été trop souvent immergé dans un monde de stupre et de luxure, dans des milieux où le mot extrême prenait tout son sens, où les jeux de domination et de soumission régnaient sans fards et côtoyaient le grand banditisme. Il avait vite appris les ficelles de ces batifolages si particuliers, monnaies courantes chez les crapules de tous horizons. Peu à peu, les perversions qui n’étaient l’apanage que de ses couvertures étaient devenues siennes. 

Heureusement, seule sa sexualité avait évolué au fur et à mesure des jours passés à frayer dans les ombres des organisations de yakuzas, à travailler sous une fausse identité pour faire tomber les gros bonnets de la pègre tout en partageant leur quotidien et leurs pratiques. Il avait toujours préféré, et de loin, les missions simples où il devait éliminer une cible de l’autre côté de la lunette de son fusil ou exécuter toute autre tâche n’impliquant aucune infiltration dans les rangs ennemis. Mais elles avaient été fort rares… Son génie et ses talents d’espion jouant contre lui.

S’il avait su se contenter d’aimer presque chastement sa petite amie, c’était sans doute lié au fait que le reste du temps, quand il était loin d’elle, il assouvissait ses penchants. Au début de sa retraite, il avait fait comme beaucoup d’hommes et s’était offert des partenaires moyennant finance pour s’allonger avec lui dans un lit. C’était alors qu’il avait constaté que les femmes ne l’attiraient plus guère et qu’il avait besoin de certains artefacts pervers pour réellement prendre son pied.

Il aurait très bien pu continuer ainsi, ayant recours à ce système de temps à autre pour se soulager, si le destin n’avait pas frappé à sa porte un soir d’orage sous la forme d’un séduisant éphèbe. Un coup de foudre avec lequel il avait dû composer depuis, initiant donc sa moitié à ses préférences pour le moins déviantes mais tellement savoureuses et intenses... Et tellement meilleures quand elles étaient partagées et pleinement appréciées. 

Au début, un peu sceptique et curieux face au bondage, Utakata s’était montré légèrement réfractaire et réticent à ces pratiques. Mais Itachi avait su adroitement l’y amener, lui faisant découvrir les mille et un plaisirs qu’il pouvait en retirer. Maintenant, cela faisait systématiquement partie de leurs relations charnelles et à peine quelques tours de corde et quelques nœuds suffisaient à exciter l’artiste ambulant.  
\- Goshujinsama… murmura Utakata d’une voix voilée par le désir.

Itachi sourit doucement, resserrant lentement son étreinte sur le corps mince et délié recouvert d’un yukata de coton léger bleu pastel. Son amant ne l’aurait jamais appelé ainsi s’il ne souhaitait pas ce qui allait suivre, cela faisait partie des signaux qui encadraient leurs ébats charnels un peu hors normes. Il l’embrassa plus langoureusement encore, sa langue entraînant sa jumelle dans une joute suave et prometteuse qui fit haleter sa proie et rehaussa le teint pâle du saltimbanque nomade.

Itachi contempla la silhouette callipyge tendue vers lui. Dressé sur ses genoux, ses bras encadrant son visage, Utakata frissonnait déjà. Son kimono était largement ouvert sur son corps, Itachi s’étant servi du obi orange accompagnant le vêtement de son amant pour l’attacher. Ses mains étaient retenues derrière sa nuque, ses bras relevés. La fine ceinture faisait ensuite le tour de sa gorge puis encadrait ses pectoraux, passant au-dessus et en-dessous avant d’avoir été glissée entre eux.

\- Tu es magnifique, statua l’ex-agent des forces spéciales tout en parachevant son oeuvre à l’aide d’une petite cordelette noire.  
Celle-ci fut savamment employée à fabriquer un harnais étroit et serré sur le sexe de sa victime. Tours, nœuds et croisillons formèrent un entrelac particulièrement ajusté sur le membre et les bourses de l’amant consentant, l’empêchant plus que sûrement de jouir tant que la cordelette serait en place. Le pénis dressé contre le ventre plat et musculeux était déjà humide.

Emprisonné dans sa cage de fine corde noire, l’excroissance en érection semblait animée d’une vie qui lui était propre, frémissant et se redressant par à-coups sous le nombril délicat. Le pré-sperme qui exsudait du gland coula le long de la verge et tâcha le tatami entre les jambes écartées de l’artiste devenu captif. Utakata se retint difficilement de gémir, la morsure des cordes sur sa peau ayant un effet affreusement aphrodisiaque. Quoi qu’il fasse, il revenait toujours dans cette maison…

\- Tu dégoulines déjà alors que je n’ai fait que t’attacher, constata Itachi. On dirait que tu es terriblement excité.   
\- … P-parce que… tenta Utakata.  
Mais il ne put poursuivre, son amant se glissant derrière lui et s’emparant de ses tétons qui furent diaboliquement massés, titillés, triturés et tiraillés. Des gémissements sonores, emplis de désir et de plaisir, lui échappèrent, lui coupant toute velléité de parler.  
\- Quel vilain garnement… constata Itachi, sa belle voix grave se réverbérant dans la nuque de sa proie.

\- Regarde comme ils pointent déjà alors que je t’ai à peine touché, susurra-t-il.  
\- Ah… nnn… Go-goshujinsama… gémit Utakata.  
\- Mais tu aimes quand ils sont encore plus sensibles, n’est-ce pas ? le gourmanda Itachi.  
Utakata ne répondit pas, son amant jouant toujours avec ses mamelons et s’évertuant à les rendre encore plus érigés et renflés. Il ne put que gémir sous les vagues électrisantes qui le parcoururent.

S’éloignant enfin de son captif, Itachi ouvrit un coffre ouvragé présent dans la pièce. Il en sortit quelques outils dont il comptait bien se servir sur son compagnon et les ramena près de lui. Il savoura les nombreux frissons qui parcouraient par intermittence la silhouette tendue, redressée sur ses genoux. Caressant les flancs encore recouverts par le tissu du kimono de son partenaire, il embrassa le torse crémeux à demi-dénudé avant de s’en écarter légèrement. Plaçant deux coupelles de silicone transparent sur les mamelons qui pointaient, il les pressa délicatement jusqu’à ce qu’elles aspirent complètement les deux monts.

Les deux succions féroces qui fleurirent sur son torse le mirent au supplice, mais ne firent pas faner pour autant son excitation grandissante, bien au contraire. Utakata se mordit les lèvres, son torse se tendant un peu plus en avant. Celui qui avait su l’apprivoiser kidnappa sa bouche, prenant son visage en coupe. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse sensuelle dont seul son vis-à-vis en connaissait les pas mystérieux, l’entraînant sulfureusement à sa suite. A ses côtés, tout n’était qu’excitation charnelle, le transformant en une pile de chairs vibrantes incapable de penser à autre chose. Fermant les yeux, Utakata se laissa guider une nouvelle fois sur le chemin de l’extase.

Au début, il avait couché avec lui parce qu’il le trouvait tout simplement captivant et mystérieux. Le maître de cette demeure l’avait recueilli un soir d’orage, lui offrant gîte et couvert avec bonté. Utakata avait été irrémédiablement attiré par le charme viril et sensuel de son hôte et avait cédé à la tentation sans la moindre arrière pensée, se glissant dans sa chambre au cœur de la nuit. Vivant au jour le jour, au gré de ses envies, l’artiste vivait sa sexualité de la même manière. Au pire, tout ce qu’il risquait, c’était un refus de la part de son partenaire.

Itachi s’était révélé être un excellent amant, lui faisant découvrir une soif de luxure qu’il ne se soupçonnait pas. Et pour couronner le tout, il était endurant. Ils avaient couché ensemble toute la nuit durant, jusqu’à ce qu’il en perde connaissance, exténué. Le lendemain, il était reparti avec discrétion, quittant la demeure en catimini pour reprendre sa route sous les meilleurs hospices qui soit : le ventre plein et la tête remplie de souvenirs extatique de cette nuit débridée. Et il n’avait pu s’empêcher de revenir, de plus en plus fréquemment… Trouvant toujours son hôte disposé à lui ouvrir ses bras sans la moindre restriction.

Mais son partenaire avait un goût prononcé pour certaines pratiques qui l’avaient un peu rebuté au début. Pour autant, il s’était peu à peu laissé guider dans ce nouvel univers d’extase, goûtant à un fruit défendu dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. S’abandonner totalement à l’autre, s’en remettre à lui, être dépossédé de toute volonté, pour lui qui chérissait plus que tout sa liberté, était étrange mais incroyablement excitant et satisfaisant. Itachi le poussait jusque dans ses derniers retranchements, lui faisait vivre des expériences inédites emplies d’un plaisir si intense et luxuriant qu’il s’abandonnait toujours plus à lui, et ne cessait de revenir vers lui.

Au-delà de l’attachement avec des cordes, son partenaire avait réussi à le rendre dépendant. A chaque fois qu’il repartait, ses pas le ramenaient de plus en plus rapidement vers cette maison et cet homme malgré sa soif de liberté et d’errance. Il se surprenait à ne plus avoir envie d’errer seul sur les routes, de ville en ville, de forêt en village, de chemins bordés d’horizons infinis aux ciels grignotés par des constructions humaines toujours plus hautes. Au cœur de ses nuits solitaires où il dormait n’importe où où il trouvait un abri, il ne rêvait plus que de lui et de tous ces moments passés ensemble où Itachi prenait possession de son corps et le noyait de plaisir et de luxure.

Forcé de se masturber pour soulager ses érections nocturnes de plus en plus fréquentes, il revenait vers lui quand sa main ne lui suffisait plus et quand ses doigts le frustraient bien plus qu’ils ne l’apaisaient. Quand ce désir devenait si fort qu’il ne pouvait plus penser à rien d’autre, de jour comme de nuit, il revenait vers celui qui l’avait à ce point intoxiqué, renonçant à sa vie de saltimbanque et d’artiste de rue itinérant pour quelques temps. Mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à repartir, à quitter cette demeure où il était choyé, cajolé et où ses moindres besoins étaient satisfaits et bien au-delà.

Sa dépendance l’effrayait presque. Il n’était pas encore prêt à renoncer à sa vie de nomade solitaire avançant au jour le jour sans envisager les lendemains. Mais il ne pouvait se cacher qu’être pris dans cette spirale de plaisir qui le consumait était bien trop agréable pour qu’il puisse y résister. Il était totalement hypnotisé par ses yeux noirs, par tout ce que cet homme pouvait lui faire… Il était totalement dévoré par cette soif concupiscente que son partenaire avait déclenché en lui et que lui seul savait satisfaire… Il était peu à peu devenu prisonnier, mais heureux de l’être…

Son corps était accro à toutes ces sensations enivrantes qu’il accueillait avec toujours plus de boulimie, incapable de se retenir, l’adrénaline se mêlant à l'endorphine dans un cocktail euphorisant. Il devenait de plus en plus lubrique, ses sens aiguisés, à l’affût de sensations toujours plus fortes, toujours plus intenses. Sa chair pulsait sourdement, s’échauffait au moindre affleurement, obnubilée par cette recherche d’une extase et d’une jouissance toujours plus violentes. Il était devenu complètement obsédé par tout ça, son corps ne lui appartenant déjà plus, complètement soumis à cet amant singulier.

S’installant confortablement sur le sol en position assise, Itachi attira à lui son captif, lui faisant prendre place dos à lui entre ses jambes, l’appuyant contre son torse.  
\- Regarde comme ta queue dégouline… Heureusement que je l’ai attachée elle aussi, sinon tu aurais déjà joui, souffla-t-il à l’oreille de l’artiste pantelant.  
\- Hann… Goshujinsama… geignit son amant d’une voix faible et vibrante.  
Pressant les deux cloches de silicones tout en léchant le cou de son prisonnier, Itachi augmenta la succion sur les tétons de son souffre-douleur consentant.

\- Hannnn…  
Sa chair était absorbée, aspirée avec virulence par les deux objets placés sur son torse. Ses tétons pulsèrent sourdement, son sexe se tendant avec obscénité contre son bas ventre. Son membre était totalement imprégné des fluides qui ne cessaient de s’échapper de son gland. Le flot translucide et sirupeux dégoulinait sans interruption, preuve flagrante de son excitation grandissante. Son amant pouvait bien lui faire tout ce qu’il voulait, sa confiance en lui était telle qu’elle frisait l’aveuglement le plus complet.

Itachi écarta plus largement les jambes de sa victime, les faisant passer sur les siennes, dégageant les pans du kimono bleu ciel qui masquaient encore le corps de son bien aimé. Son regard salace s’attarda sur l’entrejambe érigé, harnaché par la cordelette qu’il avait lui-même placé et noué sévèrement. Il fit légèrement basculer les hanches de son prisonnier vers le haut, celui-ci haletant, la bouche entrouverte sur son souffle de plus en plus lourd. L’une des mains du propriétaire de la vaste demeure navigua à l’intérieur d’une cuisse opaline, la parcourant sans but avec légèreté.

\- Tu es si indécent et débauché, statua son bourreau.  
La langue qui parcourut l’intérieur du bras du saltimbanque le fit trembler de désir et son corps eut un soubresaut incontrôlé quand les deux cloches furent brusquement retirée de son torse. Il gémit fortement, sa voix grimpant dans les aigus quand des doigts tentateurs câlinèrent ses mamelons maintenant gonflés à outrance. D’un thélotisme rougissant, ils pointaient avec force, durs et sensibles, si enflés qu’Utakata aurait presque pu porter un soutien gorge pour adolescente pré-pubère.

S’emparant d’une petite bouteille de lubrifiant, Itachi le déversa à grosses gouttes gluantes sur le ventre de son captif, étalant ensuite sur la mince silhouette la substance poisseuse, épaisse et translucide. Son partenaire absorbait chaque sensation, chaque stimulus comme une éponge et y répondait adorablement. Ses halètements sonores emplirent la pièce alors qu’il n’avait même pas encore atteint les zones les plus érogènes. Itachi massa du bout des doigts les abdominaux crispés avec la substance visqueuse qui ne manqua pas de couler entre les cuisses de celui qui était réduit à sa merci.

Quand les paumes élégantes englobèrent sa poitrine, deux index félons taquinant ses tétons, Utakata se tendit dans ses liens, se courbant en arrière avec force gémissements. Il trembla des pieds à la tête, ses hanches frissonnant puissamment. Les vagues électrisantes qui le parcoururent alors que son torse était agréablement palpé et ses mamelons tourmentés lui firent même oublier d’avaler sa salive qui perla à la commissure de ses lèvres. Entrouvrant les paupières, il put voir ces grandes mains fines et pâles œuvrer sur ses pectoraux et les deux pointes turgescentes qui les ornaient.

Pressant les deux monts renflés entre ses doigts, Itachi contempla sa proie se pâmer de plaisir sous les intenses sensations sulfureuses qu’il provoquait. Il pétrit avec diligence les éminences rosées, mourant d’envie d’y poser sa bouche pour mieux les torturer. Stimulant et excitant toujours plus les deux pointes, il resta sourd aux jérémiades décousues de sa victime. Utakata était abreuvé d’attentions constantes et il avait beau supplier pour que tout cela s’arrête, Itachi savait pertinemment qu’en réalité il en voulait encore, plus, tellement plus...

\- Ah… Ah… N-non… ne… Goshu-jinsamaaa… s-stopp…   
\- Ta bouche dit une chose, mais ton corps, lui, dit l’inverse. Tu aimes que je m’occupe de tes petits tétons. Tu prends tellement ton pied rien qu’avec ça qu’il serait dommage de t’en priver, tu ne crois pas ? souffla-t-il au creux d’une oreille veloutée de plus en plus rouge.  
\- N-non… Ah… Ahnnn… Gh ! Ah…  
Utakata n’était plus qu’une enveloppe gémissante, que seuls les liens qui le retenaient empêchaient de se replier sur elle-même pour échapper à ce trop plein de sensations torrides.

Ses index frottèrent avec rapidité les sommets des deux tertres tumescents, jouant sur eux des arpèges diaboliques avant de les faire savamment rouler entre ses phalanges. Itachi jubila. Les exclamations de son amant accompagnaient chacun de ses gestes, gagnant en intensité, devenant une mélopée soumise et sucrée qui charmait ses oreilles. Sa victime était devenue si sensible à ses attouchements qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’en délecter, rendant ces deux zones particulièrement érogènes toujours plus vulnérables.

Perdant déjà pied dans le maelstrom qui l’enveloppait d’ondes fiévreuses et piquantes, Utakata se contorsionnait dans le giron de son tourmenteur sans pouvoir échapper à ses gestes. Le plaisir l’envahissait, gonflant ses reins, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, congestionnant son membre, corrompant son âme, se répendant sous sa peau depuis sa poitrine en un fourmillement intense. Sa concupiscence dépravée fleurissait éhontément, se gorgeant de ses émois lubriques. Il aimait ça, il en voulait encore, oui, davantage, beaucoup plus… Il crevait d’envie de subir toujours plus de ces caresses parfois douces-amères même s’il s’en défendait faiblement.

Pinçant férocement les deux pointes turgides qu’il tirailla, Itachi soutira un cri extatique à sa victime pantelante. Passant à des manœuvres plus acérées, il tortura avec peu de parcimonie ce torse qui se soulevait et s’abaissait avec précipitation sous le souffle vif de sa proie. Les mamelons délicats devinrent deux plots ardents qu’il pressa avec force, qu’il tirailla, pinça et supplicia de mille et une façons jusqu’à ce que sa victime demande sincèrement grâce, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux noisettes noyés de stupre.

Une langue cajoleuse vint apaiser le feu qui embrasait sa poitrine en deux points précis. Une bouche accorte téta et dorlota sa chair vulnérable devenue presque douloureuse tant elle avait été malmenée et oppressée. Les caresses humides et chaudes ravirent Utakata et le soulagèrent tout en l’excitant d’autant plus. Il était devenu une mère nourricière pourvue de mamelles et regretta presque de ne pas produire de lait pour cet enfant qui suçotait, lapait et aspirait ses tétons si goulûment encore et encore. C’était si bon qu’il avait l’impression de fondre et de se dissoudre dans toutes ces sensations.

Itachi mordilla les mamelons, les lécha et les grignota tout en les absorbant tout entiers dans sa bouche. Les lamentations et les soupirs de son captif enflèrent comme une cru virulente impossible à contenir, exubérants et licencieux. Il se fit l’effet d’être un pervers corrompant une magnifique créature fougueuse et innocente mais repoussa bien vite ses remords, pressé de donner à son amant encore plus de ce plaisir vicieux et immoral. Les complaintes acidulées, qui le charmaient tant, attendrissaient et touchaient son cœur un brin sadique et cruel mais tendre et aimant.

Il était en train de polir un diamant et de le rendre encore plus brillant, le nourrissant abondamment de ce plaisir savoureux, oscillant dans cette félicité lascive saupoudrée de perversions. Itachi se redressa et pétrit doucement le torse qu’il avait abandonné. Allongé sur le sol, son amant était totalement plongé dans les effluves luxuriantes qui noyaient son corps. Ses tétons érigés se dressaient avec virulence, oints de salive. Ses pectoraux étaient marbrés de suçons, les aréoles présentant de légères traces de morsures du plus bel effet.

Son membre fut caressé et son gland titillé par un pouce aguicheur. Utakata en aurait presque pleuré comme un aliéné. Sa poitrine le démangeait et s’il avait eu les mains libres, il se serait lui même soulagé, malaxant ses mamelons qui le taraudaient et l’aiguillonnaient.  
\- Goshujinsama… Goshujinsama… implora-t-il désespérément.  
Les orbes sombres de son tourmenteur plongèrent dans ses pupilles dilatées et humides, son amant percevant le désarroi qui perça dans sa voix.

Déposant un chaste baiser sur le front de son captif, Itachi se pencha au-dessus de la silhouette prisonnière, formant un parfait soixante-neuf avec l’artiste, exhibant devant son visage son sous-vêtement déformé par sa propre érection. Déposant une pluie de baiser et de suçons sur les cuisses de son captif, il le masturbant doucement. Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans le fundoshi qu’il portait, lapant sa verge et ses bourses masquées par le tissu, les engouffrant dans sa bouche comme il le pouvait.

Son sexe disparut dans une caverne moite et chaude qui le suça, le faisant frissonner d’un nouveau plaisir alléchant et prometteur. Utakata étouffa ses exclamations jouissives dans le morceau d’étoffe sombre, mouillant le tissu de salive, promenant sa langue sur les bosses suggestives qui laissaient deviner un pénis qu’il savait ne pouvoir accueillir en lui sans un minimum de préparation. Le désir pulsa dans ses veines et son anus se contracta convulsivement. Il crevait d’envie de sentir ce membre le pénétrer et le pilonner.

Libérant le sexe dans sa prison de corde de sa bouche gourmande, Itachi cajola le gland turgescent, promenant sa langue de temps à autre sur son sommet. Sa main s’activa souplement, provoquant des soubresauts involontaires des hanches de son partenaire. Sous sa coupe, déjà plongé dans l’extase, son captif ne pouvait lui échapper. Suçotant un coton-tige en plastique noir aux têtes spiralées, Itachi se délecta de ce sentiment de pouvoir. Il aimait profondément son amant, mais son amour allait de pair avec ce besoin de le contraindre et de le dominer totalement.

Était-ce parce qu’il avait trop longtemps été le pantin des uns et des autres ? Manipulé et utilisé par son père pour le bien du clan puis exploité par ses supérieurs dans les forces spéciales à cause de ses capacités… Pour être serein, Itachi avait besoin de contrôler, tout contrôler. Et ce travers se traduisait jusque dans ses relations sexuelles. C’était quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais pu exprimer librement avec une femme qu’il aurait épousé, avec une famille qu’il aurait fondé.

Sans le savoir, son amant attisait ses penchants sadiques et dominateurs. Si Itachi s’était retenu au début de leur relation, il avait vite compris que l’artiste, par sa façon de vivre et de voir les choses, lui permettrait peut-être de franchir certains tabous. Son partenaire s’était peu à peu prêté au jeu, sans le moindre rejet… Et Itachi s’était engouffré dans la brèche qu’il avait lui-même ouverte. Il avait viscéralement imprimé sa marque dans l’âme et la chair de son compagnon, laissant petit à petit libre cours à toutes ses envies.

En totale confiance, Utakata s’était adapté à lui. Il l’avait peu à peu modelé, incité, transfiguré… Corrompant sa libido pour qu’elle réponde parfaitement à la sienne. Itachi reconnaissait pleinement ses fautes. Il avait sexuellement perverti son partenaire, pas à pas. Mais au fond, si cela avait si bien marché, n’était-ce pas parce qu’à la base, l’artiste avait déjà certains penchants inavoués ? Il s’était adapté avec une facilité déconcertante, se révélant assoiffé et glouton de tout ce qu’il pourrait lui apporter, chaque nouveau stade de soumission et de bondage franchi avec aisance... 

Son corps se cambra sur le sol.  
\- Détends-toi… Expire profondément. Tu sais ce que c’est, je te l’ai déjà fait, le gourmanda une voix de velours cajoleuse.  
Utakata se calma peu à peu et accepta l’intrusion dans son urètre. Oui, son diligent tortionnaire disait vrai. Ce n’était pas la première fois. Son amant lui avait déjà fait goûter à ce genre de plaisirs, inserrant dans sa verge des sondes urinaires, de fines tiges métalliques et bien d’autres choses encore. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il en oublia l’objet de tous ses désirs qui se promenait au-dessus de son nez.

\- Gh ! Ahnnn… Goshujin-sama… haleta sa victime.  
Itachi fit lentement coulisser le coton-tige, obstruant le méat, y mimant un accouplement charnel avec mille précautions. Les cris et les borborygmes gémissants et pantelants de sa victime le ravirent. Malgré l’inconfort de sa situation, Utakata se perdait dans le plaisir douceâtre et coupable auquel il le soumettait. Il embrassait totalement cette volupté masochiste, la laissant éclore et s’y abandonnant, l’accueillant sans s’y soustraire. Elle bourgeonnait en lui comme un lierre vivace, elle s’enracinait profondément et se développait, le corrompant un peu plus à chaque fois qu’il revenait chez lui. Et Itachi abreuvait amoureusement son amant de tous ces apprentissages.

Haletant, suffoquant et tremblant, sa voix trahissant son émoi, Utakata sombra lascivement dans les affres de ce qu’il subissait. L’objet qui avait été introduit dans son sexe allait et venait souplement, le rendant fébrile et un peu ivre. Les sensations lui montaient à la tête, la vidant de toute pensée cohérente. Son esprit restait focalisé sur ces mouvements sulfureux, sur cette chose qui pénétrait sa verge et s’accouplait avec son urètre. Cela nourrit son désir, son désir de jouir, son désir d’être pris, son désir d’être encore et encore abusé par cet homme qui lui procurait des expériences inédites et incroyables qui le rendaient complètement nymphomane.

Enfonçant profondément la tige dans le méat de sa proie avec lenteur, Itachi lui soutira un cri de félicité exhalée. Les hanches de son prisonnier ondulèrent, cherchant désespérément à poursuivre ce stimulus si intense. L’orgasme difficilement contenu était là, à fleur de peau, faisant sensiblement vibrer cette enveloppe charnelle, à la recherche de n’importe quel moyen pour pouvoir enfin exploser. Itachi avait suffisamment pratiqué ces jeux charnels avec Utakata pour reconnaître les signes avant-coureurs. Il suffirait de peu pour précipiter le jeune homme dans la béatitude sulfureuse la plus absolue.

A l’image des cordes qui le retenaient, Utakata était tendu comme un arc, tous ses muscles contractés, son souffle précipité. Il était au bord de la rupture, taraudé par la jouissance sans pouvoir vraiment l’atteindre. Itachi se redressa et le récupéra dans ses bras, glissant un doigt sous son menton, il lui fit relever la tête et l’embrassa, liant sa langue à la sienne, l’aspirant et la suçotant, jouant avec elle pour mieux attiser le désir qui menaçait de dévaster l’artiste nomade à tout instant. Son doigt glissa le long de la gorge pâle puis traça une ligne imaginaire qui s’arrêta entre les pectoraux de son captif.

\- Tu es magnifique, chuchota-t-il à l’oreille de son partenaire, la léchant et la mordillant délicatement.  
\- Go… Goshujinsama… s’empourpra Utakata, éperdu.  
\- Tu en veux encore, n’est-ce pas ? Ce n’est pas assez pour te satisfaire…  
\- N-non… Ah…  
Un trio de doigts joueurs kidnappèrent un mamelon turgide, faisant un instant oublier à la victime sulfureusement suppliciée qu’une autre phalange glissait toujours en ligne droite le long de son corps.

Glissant sa main entre les cuisses de sa proie, Itachi constata à voix basse, dans un chuchotis léger :  
\- On dirait que ton cul convulse déjà alors que je ne t’ai même pas pénétré.  
Son majeur massa tendrement l’anus de son partenaire qui se contractait et se relâchait sans cesse nerveusement. Il y étala généreusement du lubrifiant sans chercher à le franchir, le palpant et le frictionnant doucement. Son prisonnier était devenu tellement sensible à cet endroit là et était déjà dans un tel état d’excitation qu’Itachi soupçonnait que la simple introduction de son doigt dans l’intimité de son aimé conduirait irrémédiablement celui-ci à l’orgasme.  
\- Ah… oui… ou-ouiii… Goshujinsamaaa… s’il-vous-plaît… haleta sa proie impuissante.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Utakata gémit encore, cherchant à pousser ses hanches vers cette phalange tentatrice. Il avait toujours été attiré par les hommes. Il avait toujours aimé coucher avec eux. Il avait toujours adoré sentir une verge le perforer et le prendre, étriller ses parois internes et chatouiller sa prostate… mais ce n’était rien en comparaison du propriétaire de cette demeure… Itachi était capable de le faire hurler de cette satisfaction jouissive et de masser si intensément sa glande prostatique que le plaisir qui se déversait en lui était incommensurable et si puissant qu’il le laissait exsangue et lui faisait parfois même perdre conscience.

\- Là… là… Go-Goshujinsama… pé-pénétrez-moi… supplia le bel éphèbe si tentateur et désirable.  
\- Nous avons à peine commencé que tu quémandes déjà. Tu aimes tellement te faire prendre que tu ferais n’importe quoi pour ça… Tu es tellement en rut que si ça se trouve, je ne suis pas le seul à profiter de tes faveurs, édicta froidement Itachi, une pointe de jalousie perçant son cœur.  
\- N-non… Non… Vous êtes le seul… Depuis notre première rencontre, personne à part vous… Je… Je ne pourrais pas… se défendit tout à coup son prisonnier avec virulence.   
Les grands yeux choqués à la limite de la colère qui se levèrent vers lui calmèrent les doutes d’Itachi.

Ses dénégations véhémentes furent étouffées par une bouche sensuelle qui s’appropria la sienne. Utakata fondit sous la douceur de ce baiser qui sonnait comme une excuse. Même s’il en avait envie, il n’était pas du genre à se laisser toucher par n’importe qui. Il avait peu de principes mais il en avait tout de même quelques uns et le fait que le maître de céans douta de lui ne serait-ce qu’une seconde lui tordit les entrailles et comprima sa poitrine. La froideur soudaine de son partenaire et ses propos l’avaient blessé. Il restait fidèle malgré sa vie de nomade et fut rassuré par le regard amoureux qui se posa sur lui, éteignant définitivement la flambée de colère qui l’avait traversé.

\- Tu veux que je te pénètre ? suggéra Itachi d’un ton sucré.  
\- N… Ah… Ou-oui…. Goshu-jin-sama… supplia son captif tout en se blottissant contre lui comme il le pouvait.  
Les yeux brûlants de désir, attentistes, gommèrent son envie de le faire supplier plus encore. Itachi titilla le téton prisonnier de ses phalanges et pressa peu à peu son majeur contre la fragile entrée nichée entre les fesses fermes et rondes. Comme Itachi s’y attendait, Utakata se tendit brusquement en avant, sa bouche livrant passage à un cri extatique et jouissif. L’orgasme qui le balaya le fit trembler comme une feuille entre ses bras.

La sensation consuma Utakata, faisant exploser tous les barrages de sa retenue. Sa jouissance le foudroya, la phalange s’insinuant plus profondément en lui malgré les intenses crispations qui le parcoururent. C’était bon, c’était si bon… Il avait tellement attendu… Son partenaire avait tellement joué avec lui avant cela… Quand Utakata se détendit enfin, il échoua entre les bras de son partenaire comme une marionnette dont on aurait simplement coupé les fils. Celui-ci en profita pour glisser plus profondément en lui, mettant à profit l’hyper-sensibilité due à son orgasme. Le doigt allait et venait humblement, massant souplement les parois qu’il touchait, sans précipitation.

\- Gh ! Ahnnn… Go-shu… si vous faites ça… je… je vais encore… Ahnn.. Ah.. Ah..  
Itachi joignit son index à son majeur, préparant lentement l’intimité qu’il ferait bientôt sienne. Il poinçonna doucement la prostate de son partenaire qui frissonna et ondula contre lui. La voix de son captif accompagna chacun de ses gestes, les rythmant parfaitement. A chaque fois qu’il s’enfonçait dans le puits étroit de sa victime, il n’omettait jamais de flatter la glande décuplant son plaisir. Les ahanements essoufflés qui s’envolèrent vers le plafond étaient plus que révélateurs de la félicité charnelle dans laquelle Itachi plongea son bien aimé.

\- P-plus… Je veux… p-plus… admit sourdement Utakata au bout d’un moment, ce délicieux mais torturant traitement lui devenant presque insupportable tant il le titillait.  
\- Mes doigts ne te satisfont pas assez ? Même si je fais ça ? le taquina promptement celui qui le possédait si bien.  
Son corps se tordit sous l’afflux de sensations, les phalanges qui s’engouffraient en lui augmentant brusquement leur cadence jusqu’à atteindre un rythme effréné. Utakata ne put retenir sa voix de grimper vers les aigus, gémit et cria avec luxuriance, trahissant son émoi concupiscent. Sa prostate épisodiquement harponnée donna naissance à des vagues délectables et si jouissives qu’il ne put qu’y succomber, se noyant dans les bienfaits charnels dont son corps était outrageusement gavé.

Immobilisé par son propre obi, son amant chavirait entre ses bras, subissant ses assauts sulfureux et intenses. Bien décidé à lui faire atteindre à nouveau le septième ciel, Itachi ne faiblit pas et poursuivit sur sa lancée. Ses doigts excitaient le téton qu’il gardait captif, son index et son majeur coulissaient et exploraient l’intimité de son amant à une cadence excessive. Les stridulations d’Utakata prenant de plus en plus d’ampleur, son corps se crispa et se tendit à nouveau presque à l’extrême. Mais Itachi le poussa encore plus loin, stimulant frénétiquement toutes les zones érogènes à sa portée pour le faire basculer.

Il monta à une allure vertigineuse, ses reins se gonflant à nouveau d’une puissante tornade dévastatrice contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien. Victime des agissements de son amant, Utakata ne put que se laisser emporter par ces vagues toujours plus fortes et féroces qui le balayaient. Il s’étouffait presque, oubliant parfois de respirer, emporté par les pulsions jouissives qui le labouraient sans discontinuer. Itachi le poussait toujours si loin dans les tourments sulfureux des plaisirs de la chair qu’il basculait toujours plus profondément dans ce néant voluptueux où seul son corps existait. S’en était presque cruel de ne pas lui donner cette verge sur laquelle il aspirait tant à s’empaler, les délicieux tourments sadiques auxquels il était soumis le rendant ivre de luxure.

Se cambrant une fois encore, un autre orgasme renversant explosa en lui, le laissant pantelant. Utakata redevint une poupée de chiffons sans la moindre volonté et fut tendrement récupéré dans les bras aimants d’Itachi qui l’entoura d’attentions câlines. L’homme aux orbes encre de Chine attendit patiemment que sa proie reprenne peu à peu ses esprits avant de lancer une nouvelle offensive toute aussi dévastatrice que la précédente sinon plus. Précautionneusement, Utakata fut allongé sur le sol, toujours ligoté.

\- Mon ange, écarte les jambes, ordonna son tortionnaire d’un ton suave.  
Dans un état second, Utakata s’exécuta, dévisageant d’un regard absent celui qui le surplombait.  
\- Tu peux faire mieux que ça, n’est-ce pas ? le gourmanda son partenaire.  
Remontant péniblement ses genoux un peu plus haut, le prisonnier des envies perverses de l’autre le vit s’installer entre ses cuisses largement ouvertes qui dévoilaient un pénis au bord de l’explosion et dont dépassait outrageusement un coton-tige noir.

Itachi se pencha sur son amant et l’embrassa tendrement, comme seul un homme amoureux saurait le faire. Utakata releva ses jambes et les noua dans le dos de son partenaire, le kidnappant à son tour avec les moyens du bord pour le retenir contre ses lèvres.   
\- Je la veux… chuchota-t-il tout contre la bouche de son amant tout en resserrant l’étreinte de ses jambes, pressant leurs entrejambes l’un contre l’autre.  
Itachi l’embrassa plus profondément encore.

\- Je la veux… Mets-la moi… reprit Utakata d’une voix à peine plus forte qu’un soupir désincarné et souffreteux.  
\- Vraiment ? souligna Itachi tout en baisant les pommettes de son prisonnier, sa gorge, une tempe.  
\- Oui… Je la veux… soupira la proie consentante et haletante.  
\- Sois plus précis… édicta le Maître tout en continuant d’embrasser son amant.   
\- Ta queue… Ta bite… Je veux la sentir en moi… supplia finalement la victime.  
\- Mes doigts ne t’ont vraiment pas suffit on dirait. reprit l’homme altier.   
\- Non… Et tu le sais très bien… précisa l’artiste d’un ton plus vif malgré son état.  
\- Ne viens pas te plaindre demain quand tu auras les reins en compote, statua Itachi.  
\- Je demanderais à l’un de tes domestiques de venir me masser, conclut Utakata tout en défiant du regard son tourmenteur.

Itachi mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure de sa moitié et défit rapidement son fundoshi. Prenant appui sur un bras, il se cala plus confortablement. Empoignant son membre, il le fit glisser dans la raie des fesses d’Utakata, cherchant à le taquiner une dernière fois. L’artiste se tortilla sur le sol avec un borborygme étranglé, son souffle coupé par l’épée épaisse et puissante qui vint finalement le pourfendre, le prenant presque au dépourvu. Ses chevilles cédèrent et il libéra son partenaire de la prison de ses jambes, pantelant. Ses bras relevés encadrant son visage défait, ses mains toujours retenues derrière sa nuque, son kimono débraillé largement ouvert sur son corps, son torse et son sexe toujours ligotés, Utakata s’offrit à son tortionnaire comme jamais.

Se redressant entre ses jambes, Itachi agrippa les cuisses de son captif pour le maintenir en place et plonger plus profondément en lui. Quand il fut sûr que son compagnon s’était habitué à son auguste présence au creux de ses reins, il bougea peu à peu, les mouvements de ses hanches prenant petit à petit plus d’ampleur.  
\- Ah… Hannn… Ita… Ah ! Ou-ouiiii ! Gh ! Ahnnn… Ah ! L-là… ou-ouiiii… C’est bon… plus… Mmmh...Ah ! Ah !  
Plaçant ses mains sous les genoux de son amour, Itachi s’appuya dessus, s’offrant un meilleur angle de pénétration dans le corps pâle et délié étalé sur les tatamis.

\- Ne te resserre pas si fort. Je ne peux pas bouger correctement sinon. Et tu veux que je bouge, n’est-ce pas ? lui souffla son bourreau, sa voix gorgée d’un désir brûlant.  
\- Mmm… Ou-oui… oui… vas-y… bouge… Ah ! Ahnnnn… Ah ! gémit Utakata.  
Ses cris jouissifs et ses halètements saturèrent l’atmosphère, rebondissant sur les murs et emplissant la demeure d’échos lascifs et charnels. Itachi le pilonna soudain et vilipenda son intimité avec un brin de sauvagerie, s’emboîtant parfaitement à lui. Comme les deux pièces d’un puzzle faites pour être liées l’une à l’autre, étroitement imbriquées l’une dans l’autre, leurs deux corps s’unirent à la perfection.

Itachi était fort et puissant et s’engouffra en lui avec toujours plus de bestialité. Et comme toujours dans ces moments là, Utakata se sentit ridiculement complet, là, très exactement là, écartelé par le sexe de cet homme. Les hanches d’Itachi claquèrent plus brusquement contre ses fesses et sa prostate fut brutalement éperonnée. Ses cris gagnèrent en intensité, le plaisir se déversant en lui comme les coulées de laves incandescentes d’un volcan entrant en éruption. Sentir son homme le pourfendre, sentir son sexe plonger en lui et le faire sien, se fondre en lui et le posséder exalta Utakata tout autant que sa glande prostatique sans cesse martelée et massée.

L’antre serré qui l’accueillait convulsait autour de sa verge, mettant à mal sa résistance. Itachi grogna et donna des coups de reins encore plus secs et sévères, s’enfonçant toujours plus loin dans l’étroit conduit si enchanteur. Peu importait combien de fois il s’appropriait ce puits si chaud et si dense, il était toujours aussi resserré et savoureux. Prendre son amant était un fruit hautement délectable qu’il finissait toujours par dévorer avec une certaine bestialité sauvage et féroce, le labourant sans la moindre retenue. 

La pression dans ses reins était si forte qu’Utakata eut l’impression qu’il exploserait bientôt comme un vulgaire ballon de baudruche, son sperme éclaboussant les murs de la pièce.  
\- J-jouir… Je veux… J-jouir… laisse-moi… je… je vais… supplia-t-il.  
\- Déjà ? s’étonna faussement son doux tourmenteur, des perles de sueur nimbant ses tempes.  
\- Ahnnn… Ha… Ah…Mmmh... c’est trop… Ah ! trop bon… Gh ! Ha… Ha… I-Ita, geignit Utakata d’une voix sucrée saupoudrée d’un plaisir sans nom.  
Son dos glissait d’avant en arrière sur les tatamis, le coton-tige finissant par sortir de lui-même de son urètre sous l’afflux du trop plein de fluides.

Posant ses mains de part et d’autre du corps de son amant, les jambes de celui-ci passées par-dessus ses bras, Itachi le prit plus fort, pénétrant son intimité aussi loin qu’il le pouvait. Les convulsions du fourreau qui l’acceptait furent de plus en plus fortes et puissantes et les cris d’Utakata étaient de plus en plus stridents et obscènes. Itachi n’était pas encore prêt à libérer sa proie, préférant qu’ils jouissent ensemble. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le tourmenter gentiment, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’aimer, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’attacher à lui par tous les moyens possibles, autant concrets qu’impalpables.

\- S’il… s’il te plaît… je veux… laisse-moi… jouir… Nghaaa ! Ah ! Mhh… Ah ! supplia Utakata.  
Plus de faux semblants, plus de masques, plus de Maître ni de Goshujinsama, plus de soumis, plus rien de tout ça. Juste deux amants compromis dans le péché de chair… Utakata voulait enfin pouvoir se soulager, expulser le sperme qui engorgeait son sexe et dont quelques perles blanchâtres parvenaient à sourdre de temps à autre. Il n’aimait rien tant que quand Itachi le baisait et le culbutait avec violence et passion, mais il avait aussi d’autres besoins tout aussi urgents qu’il devait soulager sous peine de perdre vraiment la raison…

\- Pas tout de suite mon ange… Ensemble, grogna Itachi.  
Il défit cependant le nœud qui retenait le obi orange, libérant en partie son compagnon de sa prison de liens. Utakata s’accrocha quelques instants à lui, nouant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Des gouttes de sueur perlant du visage d’Itachi crispé sous l’effort tombèrent sur le corps frissonnant de son partenaire. Mais Itachi en voulait encore, il voulait davantage encore posséder cet être qui illuminait sa retraite par sa présence à ses côtés. S’il s’écoutait, il l’emprisonnerait définitivement pour ne plus jamais le laisser repartir. Il l’enfermerait à double tour dans sa cave, il lui briserait les os des bras et des jambes… Mais sa liberté et ses allées et venues impromptues étaient ce qui faisait le charme de son adonis si sensuel et sexy.

Utakata se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol où il finit par s’affaler. Ses gémissements et ses cris jouissifs débordaient de ses lèvres tout comme son souffle toujours plus sonore. Il n’était plus vraiment sûr de savoir où s’arrêtait son corps et où commençait celui de son partenaire. Ses reins n’étaient plus qu’une masse informe régulièrement perforée par une verge puissante et sa tête était totalement vide, fixée sur un seul et unique objectif : celui de jouir. Sa prostate constamment poinçonnée le rendait fou de plaisir mais un plaisir inassouvi et terriblement frustrant. Son amant était bien trop doué et lui faisait perdre l’esprit. 

Le voir haleter et chercher son souffle, gémir et crier de plaisir à cause de lui emplit Itachi d’un bonheur sans nom. Les mains de son amant griffèrent les tatamis. Ses si mignons petits tétons renflés frottaient inconsciemment contre la surface rêche et rugueuse et il défaillait totalement sous les poussées de son membre qui le possédait et s’enfonçait sans relâche entre ses fesses. Itachi agrippa plus fermement les hanches de son ange et souhaita du plus profond de son cœur pouvoir trouver un moyen de le faire définitivement rester à ses côtés.

Son corps épousait si parfaitement le sien, ses penchants répondaient si bien aux siens… Il pourrait encore plus le modeler et le façonner, faire en sorte d’être la seule et unique personne dont il aurait besoin, la seule et unique personne en ce bas monde à pouvoir le satisfaire… Ainsi, aucun autre homme ne serait en mesure de l’éloigner de lui, de le détourner de lui, de le lui dérober... Sa possessivité au-delà de tout entendement l’effraya à peine. Itachi savait que ce n’était que le reflet de ses vifs et débordants sentiments pour le jeune homme qu’il voulait définitivement capturer.

\- Ah… Ahnnn… Ah... I-Ita…   
Extatique, Utakata était au bord de la rupture. Bien trop haut pour pouvoir redescendre, il ne pouvait que plonger. Le sexe avec Itachi était toujours beaucoup trop bon et intense. Ahanant et cherchant son souffle, il le supplia encore de le laisser jouir. Non sans le faire languir et quémander encore un peu, son amant le soulagea enfin, défaisant le piège de corde dans lequel son membre de plus en plus congestionné et écarlate était contenu. Itachi lui attrapa les poignets, entrelaçant ses mains aux siennes. A genoux, les bras tirés en arrière, ses doigts mêlés à ceux de son amant et son torse à demi-redressé, c’est ainsi qu’Utakata jouit enfin, dévasté par un ultime orgasme éclatant et luxurieux mais ô combien salutaire.

Se rencognant aussi loin qu’il le pouvait dans l’intimité de l’artiste nomade, ses mains agrippées à celles de son partenaire, Itachi se déhancha avec virulence, ses reins percutant les fesses rebondies de sa moitié. Il le culbuta aussi fort et aussi vite qu’il le put, précipitant son propre orgasme pour accompagner Utakata dans sa jouissance dévergondée et éperdue. Le sperme de son bien-aimé éclaboussa les tatamis en de longs jets puissants et libérateurs, lui arrachant des cris hystériques soulagés à la limite du feulement bestial. Le sien se déversa dans l’intimité de son partenaire, le marquant physiquement comme sien, faisant de lui le récipient de son essence la plus intime.

Ses mains qu’Utakata n’avait pas eut conscience d’avoir si violemment refermées autour de celles de son amant furent progressivement détachées. Il se laissa glisser au sol sans la moindre douceur, essoufflé et probablement aphone, son corps transcendé, encore agité de légers soubresauts. Il fut tendrement tourné sur le flanc et il ramena lourdement ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Tournant lentement son visage vers son partenaire penché sur lui, Utakata caressa d’une paume moite une pommette saillante encore trempée de sueur et murmura du bout des lèvres dans un soupir un peu absent :  
\- Je t’aime…

Itachi se figea à l’entente de cet aveu et ne put s’empêcher de prendre son ange exténué dans ses bras. Celui-ci gémit faiblement tout en se blottissant maladroitement contre lui.  
\- Je ne t’ai pas fait trop mal ? le questionna l’homme aux orbes d’un noir profond totalement insondable.  
\- Sais rien… fatigué… verra… plus tard… murmura l’artiste de moins en moins conscient.  
Le soulevant lentement dans une étreinte précautionneuse, Itachi emporta son compagnon dans sa chambre, se promettant de l’examiner à la loupe et de le soigner si besoin était pendant que celui-ci dormirait paisiblement.

-oOo-

Quand Utakata s’étira, il se souvint d’emblée de ce qu’il avait fait la veille, toutes les courbatures qui nouaient son corps le faisant grimacer. Allongé sur le ventre sur un futon confortable et recouvert de draps et de couettes agréables, il ne put que constater à quel point ses reins le faisaient souffrir.  
\- Réveillé ?   
La question le surprit et il tourna la tête en direction de cette voix grave et suave qu’il reconnaîtrait n’importe où.

Itachi s’empara de la main de son amant à sa portée et la lova entre les siennes y déposant un baiser à la jointure du poignet. Assis sur le sol, un plateau supportant un copieux petit déjeuner à ses côtés, il avait observé Utakata dormir profondément une grande partie de la matinée. Glissant dans la main enfin libéré des siennes une tasse de thé, il aida celui qui avait partagé sa couche à se caler tant bien que mal sur le flanc avec moult oreillers. Leurs regards se croisèrent, un léger sourire attentionné fleurissant sur les lèvres d’Itachi.

\- J’ai mal… murmura Utakata, sa voix brisée et son visage affichant une moue appuyée.  
\- Tu cherches à me faire culpabiliser ? contra son vis-à-vis d’un ton doux.  
\- Seulement pour que tu me beurres quelques tartines, avoua l’artiste tout en portant la tasse de thé à ses lèvres.  
Étouffant un éclat de rire, Itachi s’exécuta et prépara les toasts avec une montagne de beurre et de gelée sucrée. Son amant savoura le breuvage chaud et infusé comme il l’aimait avant de lever le visage vers lui. Comme à l’accoutumée, Itachi donna la becquée à son partenaire. Celui-ci croqua dans la tartine qui fut portée à sa bouche, un peu de gelée glissant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Itachi se pencha vers lui et récupéra de la pointe de sa langue la goutte de confiture égarée sans omettre d’embrasser les non moins savoureuses lèvres toutes proches.

Avalant sa bouchée, Utakata replongea son nez dans son thé. Il pourrait parfaitement s’accoutumer à ce style de vie, à cette si douce existence… Avoir quelqu’un pour veiller constamment sur lui et le dorloter ainsi.  
\- Tu repars quand ? souleva Itachi l’air de rien.  
\- Probablement quand je pourrais marcher autrement que comme un vieux canard affreusement boiteux, statua-t-il. Ce qui n’est pas le cas pour l’instant… Je crois même qu’aujourd’hui je ne vais pas pouvoir quitter ce lit.  
\- Quand tu auras fini de déjeuner, je te mettrais un patch chauffant, conclut Itachi.  
\- Et tu me masseras ? lança-t-il comme un enfant gâté.  
\- Et je te masserais… avec cet onguent que tu aimes tant et qui sent si bon, lui répondit son compagnon.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d’Utakata qui embrassa rapidement son homme avant de mordre dans le toast qui lui était à nouveau tendu. Surpris, Itachi lui sourit doucement en retour, ne se lassant pas de l’observer.  
\- Tu me diras ce que tu as envie de manger pour le déjeuner. Tu sais combien Haku aime te faire plaisir, reprit le brun.  
\- Est-ce qu’il sort toujours avec Nagato ? s’enquit le saltimbanque.  
\- Oui, ils filent le parfait amour.   
\- Et Neji et Sai ?  
\- Toujours ensemble aussi.  
\- Ils se chamaillent toujours autant ?   
\- Neji s’est assagit. Je crois qu’il a compris qu’il ne pourrais pas changer Sai…

Itachi soupira, lui aussi savait pertinemment qu’il ne pourrait pas changer Utakata. Peu importait combien de fois ni comment il l’attacherait, il ne pourrait jamais le priver de sa liberté ni de son besoin d’aller et venir à sa guise, de vivre sa vie à sa manière, bohème et solitaire. Il caressa la joue de celui qui illuminait tant ses journées dans cette maison. Son amant embrassa sa paume tout en lui dérobant la tartine qu’il tenait toujours dans son autre main. Si le jeune homme avait été différent, il serait probablement resté sous ce toit. Mais alors, lui n’en aurait peut-être pas été aussi amoureux. Le manque et l’attente aiguisaient le désir et la passion...

\- Des sushis et des makis, avec des onigiris, conclut Utakata. C’est ce que je veux pour déjeuner.  
\- Je le lui dirais. Autre chose mon prince ? lui lança ironiquement son compagnon.  
\- Non, vil laquais. Je voudrais juste finir mon petit-déjeuner, rétorqua Utakata, masquant mal sa gaieté.  
En réalité, il était raide dingue d’Itachi. L’homme tranquille et serein si calme et si impassible le réconfortait par sa seule présence. Leurs silences n’étaient jamais pesants et il ne lui posait aucune question trop personnelle. Il ne parlait pas à tord et à travers et ne s’attendait pas à ce que lui-même en fasse autant. Ses bizarreries sexuelles ajoutaient un peu de piment à leur relation.

Mais il ne se voyait vraiment pas s’installer ici à demeure. Il chérissait trop sa vie faite de nuits à la belle étoile et d’errances solitaires. Cependant, peut-être pourrait-il rester quelques jours… La cuisine d’Haku était à tomber et il n’avait pas vraiment eu l’opportunité de manger régulièrement à sa faim. Ses reins douloureux se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir et Utakata remercia le ciel que son amant s’y connaisse en massages et en baumes apaisants. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas marcher normalement avant quelques jours… et au contact d’Itachi, il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas se retenir de coucher encore avec lui d’ici là.

Itachi tendit une autre tartine au bel éphèbe allongé dans son lit, celui-ci perdu dans ses pensées ayant dévoré la précédente. Sans mot dire, il remplit aussi sa tasse de thé et se leva. Son mouvement ramena son amant sur terre.  
\- Où tu vas ? lui lança son compagnon.  
\- Dire à Haku de se lancer dans la confection du déjeuner que tu souhaites.  
Une main sur son poignet le retint et Itachi se pencha pour baiser le front de son ange tombé du ciel un soir d’orage.

Leurs bouches se joignirent et le petit-déjeuner faillit bien se répendre dans le lit quand leurs corps s’épousèrent pour une étreinte douce et câline qu’Itachi rompit à contre-cœur, s’interdisant de sauter sur sa proie séance tenante. Il savait qu’Utakata ne serait pas contre, mais il le respectait bien trop pour profaner à nouveau son corps alors que celui-ci n’était pas encore remis de leurs précédents ébats. Il se devait d’être un puits de patience et de résistance, raisonnable pour deux. L’amour qu’il portait à son hôte était sa force.

Étouffant un soupir de dépit, Utakata laissa le maître des lieux s’éloigner de lui. Ses pupilles noisettes contemplèrent le dos musculeux engoncé dans un kimono noir qui finit par disparaître dans les tréfonds de la demeure. Son cœur battait à un rythme assourdissant et il regretta déjà l’absence de celui qui le faisait battre avec autant d’intensité. Il n’aurait pas été contre rester prisonnier de l’étreinte aimante… Effleurant du bout des doigts les légères marques rougies que le obi avait laissé sur ses poignets, Utakata frissonna d’un désir irraisonné. Si ses reins n’avaient pas été aussi douloureux, il aurait bien remis le couvert tout de suite... 

Se rassérénant à l’idée du massage qui ne saurait tarder, Utakata se traita mentalement d’idiot. Comment un homme parti depuis moins de cinq minutes pouvait-il autant lui manquer alors qu’il était capable de l’abandonner durant plusieurs jours et semaines pour errer sur les routes ? Cet amour si intense qui le consumait entièrement était justement ce qui le poussait à chaque fois à remettre de la distance entre eux. Il avait besoin de voyager librement pour mieux revenir. S’il restait, ses sentiments pour l’énigmatique brun finiraient par définitivement l’engloutir... 

Haku rougit quand son patron le complimenta sur sa tenue du jour, un ensemble de dessous violines rehaussés de noir qu’aucun vêtement ne masquait. Nagato s’il avait été là et non dans le jardin avec Neji en train de l’entretenir en aurait été blême de jalousie. Le jeune homme avait de la chance de pouvoir faire ce qu’il voulait. Il avait toujours adoré cuisiner et s’occuper des tâches ménagères, à l’instar de ses alter-égos féminins. Et pouvoir porter ce qu’il souhaitait quand il le souhaitait était un véritable bonheur.

Porter ces sous-vêtements aguicheurs lui faisait du bien et les montrer lui permettait de s’affirmer. Il mit en route le riz nécessaire à ses préparatifs pour le déjeuner tout en chantonnant. Son patron était toujours plus détendu et faisait moins triste mine quand l’artiste qui soufflait des bulles de savon était dans les parages. Ne restait plus qu’à prier pour que celui-ci ne se sauve pas tout de suite… mais quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas le cas pour l’instant. Car, même dans les quartiers des domestiques, situés à l’autre bout de l’immense demeure traditionnelle, ils avaient tous pu entendre certains cris et gémissements particulièrement exhaustifs que les fins shojis n’avaient pas vraiment atténués.

The End…


End file.
